Trying Your Luck
by smilesandsuch3
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are happily in love until disaster strikes. Fate gives Blaine another chance to make things right. Based on the movie "If Only" starring Jennifer Love Hewitt, but with  Klaine twist! Very long One Shot. I own nothing.


Blaine awoke suddenly, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. He tried to remember his dream, scrunching up his face in anticipation. Feeling soft lips pressed upon his nose, however, he opened his eyes, smiling slightly at his boyfriend's face hovering over him.

"You're awake", Kurt whispered, pressing another kiss on Blaine's nose. "What were you thinking about?"  
>Blaine sighed and began to sit up, causing Kurt to move back and sit in front of him, between Blaine's blanket covered legs. Once they were both properly adjusted, Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair. "I was trying to remember my dream. I realized that I can't seem to remember any of them anymore, ever."<p>

Kurt tilted his head and smiled. He leaned forward and Blaine felt Kurt's breath tickle in his ear. He shivered slightly. "Maybe you're not remembering them because your life is better when you're awake." He drew away and smiled wickedly, hearing Blaine's frustrated whine. Blaine reached out towards him but Kurt jumped up and ran to the doorway.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out. Once Kurt had turned back to him, Blaine put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Come back!"

Kurt shook his head. "Nu uh. I have a surprise for you!" He disappeared into the hallway and Blaine heard the coat closet door open and shut. Pulling the covers off of himself, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the doorway until Kurt reappeared. He smiled at Kurt's flushed complexion, his cheeks pink-tinted. He held out a beautiful heather grey coat.

"It's Marc Jacobs", Kurt gushed, rushing forward and pressing the coat into Blaine's arms. "I was wandering around a few stores a few days ago and as soon as I saw it, I knew it'd look a lot better on you than on the mannequin it was on." He chuckled and Blaine knew he was gazing at him, waiting for a reaction.

Blaine fingered the fabric lightly before looking up at Kurt. He forced a smile on his lips. "It's wonderful, honey. Thanks."

Kurt's smile wavered. "You don't like it. Crap, you don't like it."

Blaine dropped the coat to his side and stood up, gathering Kurt in his arms. "No, no. I do. It's just…" Kurt's head had fallen onto Blaine's shoulders and Blaine stroked Kurt's soft hair in a repeated motion. "I have a ton of coats. You didn't need to get me another one."

Kurt pulled away and opened his mouth. He closed it, his lips forming a tight line on his face, and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I should have thought about those winter coats you still haven't gotten around to wearing. I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled and brushed his fingers across Kurt's cheek. "Don't be sorry. It was an honest mistake. And I like the coat."

Kurt nodded again and turned away. Blaine knew Kurt's feelings were hurt and felt a slight pang of guilt. He moved towards Kurt but happened to glance at the clock at the same time. "Oh god, is it that time already? I need to jump in the shower." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss on his neck. Then, with a pat on Kurt's back, he moved towards the shower.

Once the water was pouring over Blaine's body, he went over his lines for that day's presentation to his uncle's board of advisors. Today was the day he was going to convince them that investing into Blaine's chain of music stores would benefit his uncle's company. Blaine planned on scattering the shops all over New York, in places where music stores were scarce. He mumbled to himself as he shampooed and conditioned his curly hair, moving his hands around to prove his various points.

Once Blaine was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and white long sleeved button up that Kurt had ironed the day before, he struggled with his tie until he felt Kurt's cool fingers on his neck. Blaine let out a grateful sigh and allowed Kurt to continue tying the knot on his tie.

"How is it," Kurt pondered, finishing the knot and brushing Blaine's shoulders to get rid of any lint, "that you spent years in a school where the uniform required a tie and did not manage to learn the simple art of tying a tie?"  
>Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek. "It must have just slipped by me. Wes and David always tied my ties."<p>

Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really Blaine? With a brain like yours, anyone would have thought you'd know how to do this in your sleep."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the hallway. "Anyway," Blaine retorted, steering the conversation out of the subject of ties, "I think I'm seriously going to nail this meeting. I can feel it right here!" He pointed to his chest as they reached their apartment's kitchen. Kurt pulled his hand away and smiled briefly at Blaine, opening the coat closet once again to get their coats.

"You're going to do great hun" Kurt assured him, handing him his black, sliver buttoned coat. Blaine stuffed himself into the coat and opened the door, walking out to the elevator, his mind buried in his thoughts for the presentation. Pushing the button for the elevator, he went over his points over and over again, barley noticing Kurt joining him in the hallway.

"…forgot your keys too. Really, where is your mind today? Blaine? Are you even listening to me?" Blaine pulled himself out his thoughts and turned to Kurt, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He saw a mixture of expressions on Kurt's face. How could anyone manage to look angry, amused, and exasperated all at once?

Kurt pressed his keys into his hand and skipped into the elevator, with Blaine close behind. They rode the way down in silence, Blaine still absorbed in his thoughts and Kurt still slightly irritated. They walked down the crowded New York City streets together, Blaine to preoccupied in himself to remember to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt was humming slightly to himself and huffed when he had to physically hold Blaine back from walking into a busy street. Blaine hadn't noticed the light was red. "Really Blaine?"  
>Blaine smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just so pumped! Today's going to be amazing!"<p>

Blaine watched Kurt smile and felt his heart flutter. Even after witnessing his boyfriend's smile for years on end now, it never failed to make him feel something special in his heart. "You got that right!"  
>The light turned green and Blaine shrugged his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked down the street together. "I was thinking, after I nail this interview, how about we get some dinner tonight? Around seven?"<p>

Kurt stopped abruptly. Blaine hesitated, turning to him. "Kurt, we're in the middle of the street." He pulled Kurt to the sidewalk, still wondering why Kurt's face held a shocked expression. "What's up? You'd think I never took you out to dinner!"

Kurt swallowed. "You're kidding right?"  
>Blaine cocked his head. "No…I take you out all the time. We went out for dinner like, last week didn't we?"<p>

Kurt's mouth opened slightly. He made a face at Blaine, before his lower lip trembled slightly. "My show's tonight. At seven."

Blaine's mind was blank. "Your show? That's tonight?"

Kurt's nostrils flared. "Yes Blaine. The show I've been working towards for the past two years? That's tonight."

Blaine scanned his brain quickly before groaning. "Of course that's tonight." He pulled Kurt close and buried his face in the taller man's neck. "Yeah, of course. I didn't forget, I promise. I just had a slight mind slip."

Kurt shrugged him away. "It's fine. You have a lot on your mind today. I know."

Blaine opened his mouth, unsure about what was going to spill out of his mouth but wanting to say anything to get that expression off of Kurt's face. He never got the chance though. Anger flashed through Kurt's face as someone who had been passing by managed to tip their coffee all over Kurt's shirt.

"This is an Alexander McQueen!" Kurt thundered, wrenching his scarf off his neck and gingerly pressing it onto his chest, trying to mop up the stain. The offender hadn't even paused to apologize. Blaine scanned the crowd, trying to pick him out, but he had disappeared. He turned back to Kurt and shook his head. "What a jerk."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Yeah. Great. This is just great. Now I have to go back and change, have to skip my coffee so I won't be late to work, and my boyfriend forgot about the most important day of my life so far. Fantastic."

Blaine winced. "I'm sorry! I didn't forget! Look, Kurt…"

Kurt shrugged off Blaine's touch and continued to mop up the stain. "It's fine, Blaine. I'll just go and change. Get to work. I'll see you later." Without turning back, Kurt walked to across the street, leaving Blaine to be engulfed by the crowd.

Blaine sighed and threw his hands up, not noting how close he had been to a wall. He heard a crack has his right arm made contact with the building and winced again. Pulling back his shirt, he saw that he had broken his watch. Groaning, he pulled down his shirt and began walking to his uncle's office, silently praying that nothing else went wrong that day.

* * *

><p>Blaine texted Kurt once again as he waited for his medium drip to be done. He leaned on the counter on the coffee shop and wrote, "Babe, the meeting went great! I nailed it! Had them eating out of my hand practically. Dinner tonight?"<p>

"Here's your order, sir." Blaine turned and grabbed his coffee from the barista's hand, smiling. He sat at a table and waited for Kurt's response, drinking the coffee slowly. He had texted Kurt an "I'm sorry" text once he arrived at his uncle's office and an "I love you" text while he waited for the meeting to commence. Neither text had been responded too.

A few minutes later, Blaine's phone vibrated. He opened Kurt's text immediately. It read, "Oh, dinner during or after my show?"  
>Blaine groaned and tapped back, "I'm SORRY. Of course, after your show. I'll make reservations for 10 at Blue Ribbon. Sound good?" Blaine could practically see Kurt's 'bitch-please' face and desperately wanted to be next to him to kiss it away until Kurt was giggling like a school girl again.<p>

He finished his coffee and stood up, throwing his up away. His phone vibrated once more as we walked out of the coffee shop. He smiled at Kurt's response. "Alright. I love you too, by the way. See you tonight."

From: Blaine, To: Mercedes

Hey, I need to get Kurt a present. Any ideas?

To: Blaine, From: Mercedes

You forgot about his show tonight didn't you?

From: Blaine, To: Mercedes

NO. I just…I'm romantically challenged. Kurt knows this. You're his best friend. How about I get him a…cashmere sweater? Navy, to compliment his eyes?

To: Blaine, From: Mercedes

He already has that. You got him that for Christmas, remember? He was gushing about how much he loved it last time you guys were over.

To: Mercedes, From: Blaine

Really? Should I…should I get him another one in a different color?

To: Blaine, From: Mercedes

God Blaine, NO. Just…just show my boy you love him.

* * *

><p>Blaine hailed a cab twenty minutes to 7. Once the taxi had pulled over to Blaine, he stumbled in and told the driver where to go. As they drove away, Blaine stared idly out the window.<p>

"Something on your mind son?"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin. Taxi drivers rarely got personal with him. He started into the mirror, seeing the drivers deep brown skin and eyes. He narrowed his own hazel, honey eyes and replied, "Yeah…yeah, a lot actually."

The driver seemed to study him. Blaine squirmed under his stare and decided to look out the window once more. The drive spoke again, causing Blaine to snap his eyes back to the mirror. "Lover trouble. That's what you're having."

Blaine's eyes widened with shock. "How did you-"

The driver cut him off. "People in my profession can always tell. What's going on?"

Blaine never saw himself breaking down in front of anybody that wasn't Kurt, or occasionally, when he was younger, Wes and David, but before he knew it, his mouth was spilling out the troubles he was having with Kurt. "How can you love someone so much…yet always seem to disappoint them? I never thought that a few words could bring so much pain into his eyes…and I never saw me causing it. And I don't know how to make it better. I don't know what to get him. How was I supposed to know he had every color of cashmere sweater? I don't even know if this is forever." Blaine buried his head into his hair. "I just…I just don't know."

The driver listened patiently. "Son…nothing is set in stone. You can't plan out where you'll end up tomorrow because one choice…_one choice_ can change everything. Play your cards right and you'll having nothing to worry about." He slowly pulled over.

Blaine was shell-shocked at the driver's words. Such simplicity. Before he could really absorb the words, he turned to see where they had pulled over. "This isn't…we're not there yet" he said abruptly.

"You can't show up there empty handed," the driver smiled. Blaine looked out his window and saw a stand selling flowers. He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived just in time for Kurt's show. Kurt, himself, was backstage, so Blaine sat in the front row seat of the runway with his bouquet of roses on his lap. He saw model after model prance around the runway wearing clothes he had seen Kurt drawing the past few years. He grinned up at his boyfriend as Kurt took the runway himself after the show. He stood up with everyone else and cheered as Kurt bowed, staring at the roses that had been thrown to his feet. He felt his lips crush into Kurt's backstage, the bouquet crumpling on Kurt's back, some of the rose petals falling. Grinning sheepishly, he handed Kurt the remaining flowers. He saw Kurt accept them, half smiling, and brushing his long, cool fingers on Blaine's cheek before taking Blaine's hand and walking out of the building.<p>

Over dinner, Blaine half listened to Kurt go on and on about the show he had just watched. He nodded at all the right times. Inside Blaine's head, he was rehearsing what he was going to tell Kurt about his own day. Once Kurt paused to breathe properly, Blaine began his own story, not noticing Kurt's smile falter. He didn't notice that Kurt was no where near done with his own story. He didn't notice Kurt's eyes begin to fill with the same hurt that had consumed them this morning.

Halfway through Blaine's blow by blow description of the meeting, Kurt interrupted him. "Blaine? Can I…can I ask you something?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure! What's up?"

Kurt looked down at the table cloth. "What was your favorite outfit of the show?"

Blaine's eyes widened. _Crap. _"Uhh…" He thought back to the many sketches he had seen in their apartment and picked one at random. "I really liked that forest green ensemble. I think…I think it was worn towards the middle of the show."

Blaine saw Kurt bite his lip and not look up. "I didn't have one green piece of clothing grace the stage the whole night on any of the models. The DJ was wearing forest green though."

Blaine felt like he had been slapped. "Well…maybe…maybe I saw the color wrong. The outfit…the blouse was navy…"

Kurt cut him off. "Blaine, just stop. Why did you…" Kurt let out a shuddering breath. "Why did you even show up if you weren't going to pay attention?"

Blaine shifted nervously. "I…I was. I guess there were just so many outfits and so much on my mind…"

"So many outfits that you couldn't even remember one? I don't understand Blaine. Why couldn't you just, for once, empty your mind and think about what I was doing? Just pay attention to what was going on with me for this night?"

Blaine winced. "Kurt, I'm always paying attention to you. I always ask you for you opinion on stuff we do. I always ask you about your day. I'm sorry if I was a bit distracted today, but as you remember, it was a big day for me too."

Kurt snapped his head up. "Yeah, of course I remembered. Why do you think I got you the coat?"

Blaine shrugged. "You're always getting me stuff. I didn't…okay…but I have something for you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What? The half crushed bouquet of roses?"

Blaine hung his head. "I…was also going to suggest…you pick the gift. I'll buy, but you pick. That way you get exactly what you want." There was a silence, so prolong that Blaine was scared to look up. When he did, he saw the Kurt was blinking back tears. Blaine felt confused. Were those tears of happiness?

Kurt turned his head to the side and Blaine saw his chin tremble. He recognized that face. That was Kurt's trying hard not to cry face. Defiantly not crying from happiness face. Blaine sighed. "Was it…something I said?"

Kurt shook his head, blinking back tears. "It's what you didn't say. I don't want you to have to ask me what I want. I want you to already know." He turned to Blaine. "I thought…I thought you would have known."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. He reached across the table and grabbed one of Kurt's hands. "What are you trying to say here Kurt?" He frowned as Kurt drew his hand away. "I adore you…can't you see that?"

Kurt turned back to Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes fail to keep back the tears. They spilled down Kurt's cheeks, making trails. Kurt's face was reddening. "I don't want to be adored. I want to be loved."

Blaine felt shocked. "What? But…I do love you Kurt…"

Kurt stood up, shaking. "Do you really? Because you…you never show me that. When's the last time we had just a day to ourselves Blaine?"

Blaine racked his brains but came up empty. His mouth dropped open as Kurt turned and stormed away. Blaine got up and went after him, dropping money on the table to cover the check. "Kurt! Kurt!" Couples around the restaurant stared as Blaine followed the taller man out of the building.

Blaine managed to catch Kurt right in front of the restaurant. Kurt was hailing a cab frantically, and pulled away from Blaine's embrace. "Stop it Blaine. I just want to go home."

Blaine let his arms drop. "Kurt, we LIVE together."

A cab pulled up in front of Kurt. "Yeah, I know."

"Kurt…what do you want me to say? I…I don't know what you need from me right now."

Kurt slipped inside the cab. He tried closing the door but Blaine held it open, staring at Kurt dumbfound. "Kurt?"

"In or out son?" Blaine did a double take. He stared at the driver, realizing it was the same one from that afternoon.

Kurt stared at Blaine, his face clearly saying "Well?"  
>Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to process what the <em>hell<em> was going on. He jumped back as Kurt managed to gather enough force to slam the taxi cab door. He closed his mouth and watched the cab pull away, still trying to gather his thoughts. The cab was halfway down the street before Blaine reacted. He began jogging behind the car, then running when it gathered speed. "KURT! KURT!"

The cab sped forward, crossing a light as Blaine ran after it, still yelling Kurt's name. Blaine did not see the other car coming. He stopped in horror as another taxi cab crashed directly into Kurt's cab, crushing the back of the cab. Where Kurt was. Blaine felt himself fall to his knees, his eyes wide, his whole body shaking. He was screaming. Then, he was running at full speed to the cab. "KURT! KURT!"

* * *

><p><em>He's so pale. Oh my god, he's so pale. I've never seen him like this. Kurt's always been white but it looks like he doesn't have a drop of blood in his body. Oh god, oh god, why aren't they saving him? He's dying, he's dying. Someone, save him. Please. Oh my god. I love you Kurt. I love you so damn much…He's so pale…<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson? I'm sorry…there was nothing we could do. He's gone."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't remember getting home. One moment he was in the hospital, the next he was inside his apartment. Dropping his keys, he wandered into their room, still shaking slightly. He wondered if he'd ever be still again. He found a leather bound notebook on Kurt's beside table. Blaine grabbed it and opened it, his heart wrenching once he recognized Kurt's beautiful script.<p>

_Dear Journal, My show's almost here! I'm extremely excited. I have designers from all over New York attending, maybe one of them will bite. Blaine's meeting is on the same day. I'm thinking about getting him a gift, not sure what though…_

_ Dear Journal, I found the perfect gift for Blaine! A heather grey Marc Jacobs coat. I know he'll love it. The color will bring out the natural green specks in his eyes. And the fabric is his favorite. I hope he loves it…I hope he knows how much I love him._

Blaine couldn't read anymore. He glanced down and saw said coat lying on the floor. Clutching the notebook to his chest, he curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>A shuffling noise woke Blaine up. He opened his eyes once before closing them again, knowing if he kept them open long enough, the tears would start falling again. The notebook was still clutched to his chest. Blaine stirred a little and he heard himself whimper.<p>

"You're awake". Blaine froze, his eyes snapping open. He had just heard Kurt's voice. But that couldn't be. Kurt died.

Then, a cool, pale hand touched the side of Blaine's face. Blaine jumped at the touch, falling to the ground. The journal had slid under the bed. He stared up at the bed and nearly screamed. Kurt was staring back at him, looking alarmed.

"Blaine! Are you okay? What happened, what's wrong?" Kurt's eyes were full of concern. He moved his body forward and held out a hand.

Blaine's eyes could not have gone any wider. "But…you...how…what…you…" Blaine sputtered. He couldn't even form a sentence. What was going on?

Kurt got out of bed and kneeled next to Blaine. "Blaine, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Blaine shrank away from Kurt. "How are you…here?"

Kurt shot him a quizzical look. "Well, it can't be because I live here. And I've lived here for years now. With you." Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's shoulders. Blaine jumped a mile, causing Kurt to release him and look alarmed once more. "Blaine, what's up with you?"

Blaine's mouth was trembling. He couldn't find words to explain the situation. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Okay…don't talk to me about it then." Kurt sounded annoyed. "You should jump in the shower though. We're both going to be late." He stood up and hesitated before offering Blaine his hand again.

Blaine swallowed hard and stared up at Kurt. Kurt waited, biting his lip impatiently. Then, Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know if any of this was real, but he knew that he needed to touch Kurt. He needed to feel Kurt's skin, feel Kurt pressed up against him. He grabbed Kurt's hand, stood up, and forced them together, crushing their lips in a forceful kiss, holding Kurt in a strong embrace. He struggled against Blaine at first, but Blaine was having none of it. It felt so damn _good_ to be able to feel Kurt's arm skin, to take in his scent. He pulled away from Kurt's lips and moved down his jaw before burring his face in Kurt's neck, nipping it. Kurt inhaled sharply and Blaine felt Kurt's hands move into his hair, tugging the curls. They fell onto their bed, limbs tangling. After a few minutes, Kurt pushed Blaine's lips away and smiled. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

Blaine couldn't think of anything else to say other than "I love you."

Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and stood up. "I know." He turned, walking towards the hallway. "Are you going to tell me what was up with you a few minutes ago?"

Blaine groaned and plucked a pillow from his right side, letting it fall on his face. "I had the worst dream ever. Which is scary, because I never remember my dreams." His voice sounded muffled.

"Blaine? What was that?" Kurt sounded nearer now, as though he was at the doorway. "Take that pillow off your face and look at me."

Blaine did as he was told, swiping the pillow off and sitting up. Kurt stood in the doorway, wearing a heather grey coat. Blaine felt his mouth drop.

"Do you like it? It's Marc Jacobs," Kurt told him, a bit breathlessly, rushing forward as he spoke. He stood directly in front of Blaine and twirled around, letting Blaine get a full look at the coat. "I was wandering around a few stores a few days ago and as soon as I saw it, I knew it'd look a lot better on you than on the mannequin it was on." He chuckled and shrugged the coat off, placing it in Blaine's lap, then looking at him, waiting for a reaction.

Blaine started at the coat, his mouth still open. He shook his head. "Kurt…what day is it today?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, clearly annoyed at Blaine's lack of enthusiasm towards the coat. "Um, the 15th. Of course. Big day today."

Blaine shook his head again, looking at the floorboards. Kurt let out an estranged sound from his throat and moved the coat out of Blaine's arms, forcing himself onto Blaine's lap. He stroked Blaine's hair. "What's going on with you today?"

Blaine let his head fall into Kurt's chest and closed his eyes at Kurt's touch. "I don't know. Last night was…crazy."

Kurt laughed. "I'll say!" His tone was playful.

Blaine moaned and gathered Kurt his arms, standing up. Kurt struggled until Blaine placed him on the floor. He sighed and grabbed the coat off the bed. "I really love this coat, Kurt." He pulled his boyfriend close and whispered in his ear. "Thanks. It'll bring out the green specks in my eyes."

Kurt pulled away, making a curious face. "I thought I was the only one that thought about stuff like that." He grinned and pushed Blaine towards the bathroom. "Now go shower, we need to head out soon."

Blaine still felt odd when he and Kurt moved towards the elevator later on that morning. He let Kurt talk about the weather and things of that nature, his eyes glancing warily at everything, trying to figure out what had happened. Had he merely dreamed all that stuff? The fights, the show, Kurt dying? Blaine let out an involuntary shudder.

"Blaine? You still seem jumpy," Kurt's concerned voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts. Blaine let his head snap back to Kurt's face and gave his boyfriend a wavering smile.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just…yeah, I'm kind of jumpy."

Kurt gave him a half smile. "Well, you do have that meeting today. I'm surprised you haven't been talking my ear off about it. You usually can't shut up when you're really nervous about something."

Blaine tried to push the dream or whatever out of his mind as he took Kurt's hand while they weaved through the streets. Blaine made mindless conversation, distracting himself from letting his thoughts wander. Finally, Blaine said, "Let's get dinner tonight?"

"Sure. After my show right?"

"Show? What show?"

Kurt eyes widened with hurt and shock. "You're kidding ri—" Kurt didn't even finish his sentence before Blaine pressed their lips together. Pressing foreheads, he grinned and said, "Of course I'm kidding. How could I forget your show? You've been working endlessly towards it for years now. Dinner at ten, to celebrate our days."

Kurt pulled away and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "What if you don't even land the money? Then it'll just be _my_ day". Kurt's voice was teasing him.

Blaine flashed him a grin. "Of _course_ I'll land the deal. I'll just flash them my award winning smile. You know, the one I gave you for a few seconds and caused you to fall madly in love with me."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "I don't know if I like that plan anymore. What if one of those guys fall in love with you too?"

Blaine extracted himself from Kurt's arms and grabbed his hand instead. "Then I guess you'll just have to learn to share. That's the way of life!"

Kurt started to retort as they headed down the busy streets but suddenly, he let out an anguished cry and pulled away from Blaine's hand so quickly, he caused Blaine to stumble and fall against the wall of a building. "Oh NO! Not my shirt! This is an Alexander McQueen!"

Blaine turned to him in horror. Kurt was tugging away his scarf, attempting to mop up the stain that was trailing down his shirt. Blaine tugged the sleeve of his arm up and looked at his watch. It was cracked. He found himself staring from his watch back to Kurt's feeble attempts to get rid of the stain, his mouth trembling and his eyes wide. Kurt looked up at Blaine, his face red with anger. "Can you believe this?"

Blaine rushed forward gathering Kurt's hand in his own. "Kurt, it wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt was trying to release his hands from Blaine's grasp. "Blaine, let me go. If I don't attempt to get most of the liquid off, it'll stain permantly."

Blaine ignored Kurt's protests and had to stop himself from screaming. "Kurt, _listen to me._ I know I've been acting weird his morning but I already know what's going to happen today."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do too. You have a meeting. I have a show. We have dinner plans after. And now I'm going to be late to work, due to the stain."

Blaine shook his head hard. "No, you're not listening. I knew you were gonna get me coat-"

"Oh my gaga, you saw it in the coat closet before I gave it to you?" Kurt sounded horrified but Blaine continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"I knew that coffee was going to spill on you and I knew my watch was going to break." He showed Kurt his cracked watch. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You knew my shirt was going to get stained and you didn't tell me?"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. "Kurt, please. I'm really freaked out right now."

"Okay, okay." Kurt managed to release a hand from Blaine's death grip and he cupped Blaine's cheek. "Calm down. This happens all the time. It's called déjà vu sweetheart. You'll be fine. Why's this so bad?"

Blaine winced and looked away. "The dream…didn't end so well."

"What happened?"

Blaine couldn't force himself to look at Kurt. "I…it just wasn't something that I ever want to see happen. Ever."

Kurt forced Blaine to look at him again. "Blaine, we're okay. You're okay. Today will be fine. Just stop worrying." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, guiding him forward.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't stop worrying. The rest of the morning went exactly as he had already seen. The more time that passed just caused him to be more anxious. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so instead of texting Kurt after his meeting, he decided he needed to see him. He needed Kurt's comfort.<p>

Blaine hailed a cab and jumped inside, mumbling Kurt's work address. The driver took off with Blaine looking out the window, anxious to feel Kurt's touch.

"Something on your mind son?"

Blaine let out a startled cry and jumped. He turned to look at the driver and saw the same brown skin and brown eyes. "It's _you_."

The driver didn't react. "What was that son?"

"It's you! You're the driver from yesterday! Of from my dream or whatever! You're the one that I talked to before Kurt's show and the one that drove off with…with Kurt…" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence.

The driver didn't answer. He kept driving.

Blaine broke the silence. "Do you…do you know what I'm talking about?"

The driver stayed silent for a few more seconds. "Fate's a…funny thing. You never know when you'll get a second chance to do everything right."

"So everything that happened in my dream… or vision, whatever…it's all going to happen?" Blaine's eyes were wide and knew his voice sounded scared.

He took the driver's silence as a yes. Blaine's blinked back tears and bit his lip. "No…no, I can't let this happen. What if…what if I take him away? Far away from New York?"

The driver didn't respond. Blaine felt his frustration boiling. "Will that work? Will it work if I take him away?"

They reached a stop light. The driver turned to look at Blaine straight in the face. "Just love him."

Blaine let out a chocked cry and opened the door of the taxi. He pulled out his wallet, but the driver chuckled and shook his head. "No need…you already paid me…remember?"

* * *

><p>Blaine ran all the way to Kurt's office. He knew he must have shocked all of Kurt's co-workers as he burst into the building, hair disheveled, sweat running down his face, making his half buttoned shirt moist. Kurt's jaw must have touched the floor when he saw Blaine walking quickly towards his desk, holding a single red rose in his hand.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, standing up from his chair and meeting Blaine in front of his desk. "What the hell?"

Blaine tugged at Kurt's arm. "I need to talk to you."

Kurt shook his head, his eyes filled with disbelief. "You couldn't have texted me or called me?"

Blaine didn't respond. He grabbed Kurt's coat and bag from his desk, then firmly put his arm around Kurt's waist and began steering him towards the front door.

"Blaine, stop! I can't leave! We're doing last minutes preparations for the show and they need my approval on-"

Blaine let out a sharp breath and turned on the spot, shutting Kurt up with a deep kiss. The felt Kurt's skin turning blazing hot as the office cat-called and shouted gleefully. Blaine pulled away and was pleased to hear Kurt sigh. "You and I, Kurt Hummel, are leaving. That's that."

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled away, only hesitating slightly to mouth something to a lady near the door. The lady nodded and smiled, giving Blaine a wink. "Have fun you two!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had whisked Kurt to the train station. Let Kurt pick the destination since he had been the one that had stolen him away from work. Blaine leaned against a barrier, humming "Teenage Dream" under his breathe, waiting for Kurt to arrive. Once he did, Blaine gathered him in his arms once more and pressed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead. "I missed you", he muttered into Kurt's ear, breathing Kurt's scent.<p>

He heard Kurt giggle. "Blaine, I was gone all of five minutes. Contain yourself!" Blaine could feel Kurt's smile.

"Where are we going?" Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and smiled, looking deeply into Kurt's magnificent eyes.

"Nu uh. It's a surprise!" Blaine grinned and drew Kurt closer, not being able to resist those perfect lips of his. "Argh…you are so adorable. I'm crazy about you, you know that right?" Blaine knew his breath was tickling Kurt's ear.  
>Kurt pulled away once more and pulled Blaine's hand. "Our train's leaving!" They boarded together, Kurt sitting by the window and Blaine snuggling close against Kurt's chest. He had forgotten how <em>good<em>it felt to just be near Kurt. How comforting it was to have the paler man's arms around him. How safe he felt whenever he heard Kurt's voice dancing in his hear. How much enjoyment it caused him to hear Kurt hum or sing. He listened to Kurt lightly.

_Ohh. This couldn't be more unexpected._

_And I can tell I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

_Could this be out of line?_

Blaine couldn't resist. He shifted his body slightly and sang softly,  
><em>Could this be out of line?<em>

Kurt looked down at Blaine and grinned. Together, they completed the chorus.

_To say you're the only one_

_Breaking me down like this?_

_You're the only one_

_I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on_

_So contagiously_

Blaine stopped singing and allowed Kurt to do justice to the next line in the song.

_Ohhh. When I'm around you I'm predictable…_

With that line, Blaine reached up and gathered Kurt in another kiss, this one lasting. Blaine finally drew away when he noticed he difference in the scenery. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to ask where they were going until they got there, so he went back to snuggling against Kurt until Kurt shook him to let him know they had arrived.

Blaine stood up first and held out his hand to Kurt. Once he had helped his boyfriend up, he kept their hands firmly clasped and they exited the train. Blaine made a full circle, causing Kurt to trail behind him laughing. Blaine grinned, looking more puppy-like than ever, his hair volumized from running to Kurt, his eyes bright and excited from realizing where they were. He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's nose. "Best boyfriend ever!"

The couple took off out of the train station and made their way to the place they both knew. When they had first moved to New York together, shortly after their high school graduation, they had unknowingly purchased the incorrect tickets on their way to Lima. Needless to say, they had not noticed they were not on their way to Lima, being so wrapped up in each other, until the train had stopped. Not wanting to waste the day, they had explored the town and realized it was a pleasant place. They were particularly fond of a magnificent park they had stumbled upon. They had nicknamed the place "The Yonder" and had made occasional trips back up to it. Kurt and Blaine half ran to the park, giggling and pointing memories out to each other the whole way.

Once they had reached the park, they sat together on a bunch and cuddled. Blaine knew he must smell slightly smelly but knew that Kurt didn't mind. Kurt inhaled him deeply, smiling the whole time. "You smell like sandalwood, sweat, and delicious" Kurt informed him, licking his lips.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks. I know I'm just radiating 'sexy' right now."

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer. "Yeah. You tend to do that often." Blaine's face scrunched up. Kurt chuckled and they cuddled for a while longer. Finally, Blaine sat up and faced Kurt. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before they both stood up at the same time. Smiling slightly, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they headed to another discovery they had made on one of their trips; a cottage a bout a mile away from the park, on the edge of a small lake. They arrived there in record time, and were pleased to discover the cottage empty as could be.

"Our lucky day," Kurt smirked, pulling Blaine close once more. Blaine felt Kurt's mouth hot on his and before he knew it, their clothes were gone and all he could feel was Kurt's cool skin on his. Then, he knew no more.

"Blaine…Blaine, hun, wake up."

Blaine stirred, hearing Kurt's angelic voice. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Kurt was lying in Blaine's arms. He smiled down to Kurt and tightened his grip. "Oh there you are."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but played along. "I've been looking for you forever." Blaine grinned and closed his eyes again. Kurt drew away from the embrace and sat up.

"Do we have to go back? I could stay like this, I really could."

Kurt gave him an apologetic smile. "Me too," he admitted. "Although there are too many bugs and too much dirt for my own personal liking. But I like it here. Because I'm with you." Blaine smiled and sat up too. "We have to go though. Like, now. If we want to get back in time for my show."

Blaine didn't want to leave but he nodded nevertheless. Kurt stood up and began to dress. Blaine watched him, eyes soft. He loved how the light seemed to reflect off Kurt's seemingly flawless body. He loved how he knew every single inch of it. He loved that he knew how Kurt had gotten every scar. He knew the story behind each and every one of them. Kurt finished dressing quickly, and shot Blaine an amused look, seeing him still sitting on the ground. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and threw it at his face. "Dress. Now."

Blaine couldn't help but to comply. He dressed in under thirty seconds flat and the couple was out of the cabin in no time. They half ran to the train station, barley managing to buy tickets that would get them back to the city in time so they could both get ready. Blaine let his head fall into Kurt's shoulder the whole ride home, content with listening to Kurt hum and breathe.

Once they reached the city, they rushed home. Blaine jumped in the shower first, since he usually took less than ten minutes in the water. Kurt always took his time. While Blaine showered, Kurt picked out his outfit, gaining Blaine's approval once Blaine was out of the shower. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the cheek before taking over the bathroom.

Blaine picked out some black slacks, his best dress shoes, a long sleeved navy button down, and, just for kicks, his old red and navy stripped Warbler tie. He added a small amount of mousse to his hair, styling it so the curls would be tamed but this hair wouldn't be plastered to his head. He sprayed some cologne on and looked over to Kurt's carefully handled suit on the bed. He chuckled, knowing Kurt would look extremely adorable in the tux. It was simple in the most elegant way possible. Maybe it was the carefully picked out broach or the fact that he would be sporting a bow tie. Blaine fingered the fabric before forming a plan in his head. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?" He waited for Kurt's response. He heard a muffled yell. "Hey, I'll meet you at the show okay? There's…there's something I got to do."

"Well…alright. You're seated at the very front, remember that."

Blaine smiled to himself. "I know." He walked away, stopping at the doorway. "I'm blowing you kisses right now." He made loud smooching sounds. After hearing Kurt's laugh, he grinned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine, once again, arrived just in time for Kurt's show. He still managed to sneak backstage and hand one of the workers his bouquet for Kurt. Taking his seat, he grinned when he saw Kurt poke his head out quickly. Once he located Blaine, he mouthed something that looked a lot like "Really Blaine?" Blaine could see the appreciation in Kurt's face though, so he merely blew his boyfriend another kiss.<p>

This time around, Blaine really paid attention to the models who were showing off Kurt's creations. Blaine recalled some of the outfits from Kurt's sketches at home, but he was amazed t how well all the pieces fit together. As soon as the show was over, Blaine stood up and cheered the loudest. He saw Kurt's eyes brim with tears when he took the stage himself, and the two men locked eyes. Blaine felt his own eyes well up, but managed to choke them down and continue clapping. As soon as Kurt turned to walk down the runway, Blaine sped off to meet him backstage. Kurt half ran to him and Blaine swung him around in his arms.

"That was fantastic!" Blaine squealed. "Oh my gosh Kurt! Those models looked amazing! I loved the…" Blaine went off to describe his top three favorite outfits into such extreme detail, Kurt could only stare with amazement. "Dinner's on me," Blaine said as he finished, smiling goofily and taking his boyfriend's arm. He managed to wait through everyone else congratulating Kurt and as soon as everyone finished, Blaine whisked Kurt away at once, leading them into the New York City streets, still gushing about Kurt's show.

They walked several blocks to Kurt's favorite restaurant, called Soft Shock. Once seated at a cozy booth, Blaine continued to describe his favorite moments of Kurt's show. He'd ask Kurt questions and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the amazed expression on Blaine's face. He stroked Blaine's face softly as he responded, his eyes soft.

"Enough about my show though," Kurt finally said, even though Blaine could tell he was loving every minute of it. "How'd your meeting go?"

Blaine could have sat there and given Kurt the blow by blow analysis like he had done in his vision, but he pushed that conversation away. Today was going to be Kurt's day. "Oh it went fine," he said, in tone of airiness. "I dazzled them with my charm and got the deal. But that's not what's important right now."

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Then what is, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine grinned. "You. And me. Right here, right now." Blaine scooted around the booth until he was next to Kurt, instead of sitting across from him. He slung his arm around his boyfriend and place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Kurt, watching you up there, full-filling one of your dreams, it made me so happy. Because I know it made you so happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

Kurt giggled. "You know what makes me happier?" Kurt hesitated, looking at Blaine fully. "You do." He closed his eyes for a moment then smiled. "You're wearing your coat."

Blaine grinned, looking down at his coat briefly. "Yeah, of course I am. It's the best coat I own! I'll wear it everyday."

Kurt looked horrified. "Don't do that! That coat only goes with specific types of shirts and only a few colors!"

Blaine stifled the loud laugh growing in his chest. "I have something for you." With his spare arm, he extracted a box out of the coat pocket and placed it on the table. Then, he smiled with satisfaction as he opened the box and heard Kurt gasp.

"Blaine…it's beautiful", Kurt gushed, leaning his body forward slightly to admire the watch Blaine had purchased.

Blaine removed the watch from the cushion it rested on and put it on Kurt's wrist. Kurt's face was still in awe as he moved his arm around, admiring the watch. Kurt gasped again. "You got it in graved?"

Blaine nodded. On the inside of the watch, there was a carved K next to the 9 and B next to the three. "There's also something on the back." Kurt took off the watch and mouthed _You are my everything. _Blaine smiled. "That's exactly what you are. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned to Blaine with a wavering smile. "I…you are amazing, Blaine. Thank you so so _so _much. Let's…let's go home?" Blaine agreed eagerly, standing up and extending his hand for Kurt to follow. Hands still clutched together, they walked out of the restaurant, and began walking in the direction of their apartment when the rain started falling. It was a light mist at first but then proceeded to fall harder than ever. Kurt cried in agony and frantically pulled Blaine under the nearest shelter. Blaine grinned at the image of Kurt shaking water off of himself, but before he could laugh, Kurt almost shouted, "It's not funny! Hail a cab!"

Blaine nodded and stepped over to the curb, his arm out. A taxi pulled in front of him in seconds, and Blaine beckoned Kurt forward, watching his boyfriend dive into the taxi. Blaine followed him, hesitating slightly as he realized where they had been standing under. The entrance to Blue Ribbon. Blaine gulped but followed Kurt into the cab. Kurt immediately cuddled at Blaine's chest, muttering curses at the rain under his breath. Blaine watched the mirror, and saw the dark skinned driver's eyes looking back at him. Kurt gave the driver their address and Blaine's jaw's tense. He leaned towards Kurt's lowered ear and muttered, "Baby…if you only had one day to live, what would you do?"

Kurt chuckled. "Hm…well…I guess I'd eat everything that I had to physically restrain myself from eating my whole life in order to fit into my jeans. And I'd possibly hit up that Marc Jacobs model from last week's ad…"

Blaine forced a smile on his lips and didn't answer. Then suddenly, Kurt's lips were on his and Blaine found it hard to breath. When Kurt drew away, he was smiling. "Well, that's an easy answer. I'd spend the day with you."

The driver and Blaine locked eyes once before Blaine drew Kurt in for another kiss, this one deep and passionate. Kurt seemed a bit shocked at first at Blaine's readiness to display themselves in front of the driver, but reciprocated the kiss immediately. Blaine watched out the window, his eyes open. When they reached the light, he pulled away from Kurt, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, and breathed out, "I love you. I need you to know that. I love you, I love you, I love you…" the car moved forward with the light, "I love you."

Kurt seemed to be opening his mouth to say something but Blaine threw his body on top of Kurt just as the other cab collided with theirs.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke, blinking up at bright lights. He couldn't make out any shapes yet, everything was so groggy. He groaned and shifted, feeling every inch of his body scream in protest. Then, a warm hand covered his own.<p>

"Blaine! Oh my…Blaine! You're awake!" Blaine could hear Kurt's voice. It was breaking with sobs and he made himself open his eyes. He blinked furiously for a few moments, finally being able to register Kurt's figure beside his bed.

"Hey there…" Blaine winced at his voice. It sounded hoarse. Then he really looked at Kurt and saw how pale he was. There were cuts scattered over his face and he had his whole right hand bandaged. "How do you feel?"

Kurt's shocked face managed to chuckle slightly. "Baby…you were in a coma the last few hours and you have a broken leg and had internal bleeding."

Blaine grunted. "Well…your hand's wrapped up."

Kurt sobbed again and kissed Blaine's forehead lightly. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you? You kept trying to tell me this morning and I wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. Look at you…Oh my god…I'm so sorry."

"Shh…don't cry", Blaine blinked up at Kurt. "I'm glad this happened."

Kurt shook his head and wiped his tears. "How can you possibly be happy with this outcome?"

Blaine intertwined their fingers before lifting Kurt's had to his lips and brushing them against his pale knuckles. "I know I'm banged up. But you're not hurt. That's all I care about."

"Blaine…"

But Blaine cut him off. "And…I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again. I think that beats all these injuries." He let their hands fall back onto the bed. "I love you Kurt Hummel, and I don't ever want to be without you again."

Kurt smiled weakly and scooted his chair up to Blaine's bed as much as it could go. He laid his head next to Blaine's and kissed Blaine's neck gently. "You're my everything." Then, Kurt stroked Blaine's hair until Blaine fell into a gentle sleep. "I love you…so much," he said, before pressing another kiss onto Blaine's forehead.


End file.
